Some embodiments described herein relate generally to power distribution within a computer network, and, in particular, to dynamic mapping of power outlets of a computer network.
Some known computer networks include components that use power from an external power source. These components can receive power from the external power source through power distribution units, e.g., multiple network-enabled outlet power strips. These power distribution units enable a computer network to remotely and selectively enable and disable power to power outlets on the power distribution unit. Some known components of computer networks receive power from the power source via a local power supply that can manipulate the power coming from the power source before delivery to the component. Some known components include two local power supplies for uninterrupted power in the event of a single power supply failure.
Some known computer networks include a large number of components and associated power distribution units. Some known computer networks can have components and/or power distribution units added or removed to perform maintenance, replace, or upgrade the network, components, and/or power distribution units. While it can be beneficial to know the power outlet/power supply combination for each component, the computer networks may be too large and/or may change to often to accurately track. Furthermore, when a component of a computer network fails, or otherwise becomes non-operational, it can be difficult to shut down that component.
Accordingly, a need exists for apparatus and methods to efficiently map the power outlet/power supply combinations for components within a computer network, and to efficiently disable non-operational components.